


Baby, I'm Preying on You Tonight (Just Like Animals)

by samstoleaburger



Series: Actor and Hunter [11]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Animal Instincts, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cat Jensen, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dirty Talk, I Guess...?, Implied/Referenced High, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Rutting, Top Jensen Ackles, there's no mpreg though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: “I think you might want to call into work and request off for a week. He's going into a rut.”That had Dean pause for the longest time, processing this bit of information before he whipped around to face Jared with a choked out, “What?!”





	Baby, I'm Preying on You Tonight (Just Like Animals)

**Author's Note:**

> For once, in my fic writing career (or lack thereof), I've finally written a fic that had me strongly consider putting a warning. Specifically: this is unrealistic as fuck, there's so much sex. **Inadvisable amounts of sex** , at that. So...yeah. Literal sinful garbage. Like, wow, hi.
> 
> On another note: the whole 'Pregnancy Kink' tag is more or less a thought in this fic, as the whole rut thing is basically mating season and, as we all know, mating season is to make babies. But both participants in this are men and men cannot carry kids. So...yeah. This is also another piece of the 'literal sinful garbage' package, but I haven't written porn in a _long_ time and...well, look, it's here. All eleven pages of it.

Jensen had been acting rather peculiar for the past week and, at first, Dean didn't think much of it. As his partner was part-feline and did develop some of their traits in the long run. That and Dean was more focused on keeping his allergy medication on hand because nothing sucked more than suddenly sneezing on your boyfriend when you're having a hot and heavy make out session. Though that was more or less a personal experience neither of them wanted to deal with ever again.  
  
It had started out small, like all things. Jensen would be curled up beside Dean in bed and would rub his nose along the crook of Dean's neck. Which would slowly transition to butterfly kisses and eventually teeth. A slow build up to rouse Dean from his sleep before Jensen would press his weight down on him to pin him to the sheets. His dick hard and the sleep induced fog clearing from Dean's mind to get with the program.  
  
And, oh, what a program it was.  
  
However, the changes didn't stop there. After two straight mornings of that (not that it stopped entirely, just became more spaced out), Jensen then shifted to watching Dean. His gaze something akin to a cat stalking its prey and waiting for the perfect time to strike. He would brush his tail over any part of Dean he could reach, even going so far as to rub it along the crease of his ass when they were preparing dinner at Jared's one night.  
  
That resulted in Dean dropping something that, luckily, didn't break, but also resulted in Jared giving them a knowing look once they'd sat down at the table. Dean, for once in his life, wished that the floor would cave in under him.  
  
The last thing that changed was that Jensen had gotten extremely territorial. Acting almost as if someone was just going to bat their eyelashes at Dean and that he would float away from Jensen. As if Jensen was making sure people knew Dean was _off limits_ and hell hath no fury if someone even _tried_.  
  
Not that that didn't make Dean slightly hot under the collar because Jensen was typically calm and rational, rarely flustered in terms of anyone even looking in Dean's direction.  
  
It wasn't until Jared was outright _hissed_ at that Dean knew something either had to be done or that there was possibly something Jensen hadn't told him. Though Jared, blessed labrador that he is, had leaned over once Jensen's attention was forced elsewhere and whispered, “I think you might want to call into work and request off for a week. He's going into a rut.”  
  
That had Dean pause for the longest time, processing this bit of information before he whipped around to face Jared with a choked out, “ _What?!_ ”

* * *

Dean bit his lip to stifle a groan as Jensen gripped his hips and ground against his ass with a low, rumbling purr. Jensen nipped at the corner of his jaw and sucked at the juncture of his neck. A curse passed Dean's lips before he nudged Jensen with his elbow to try and steer his focus back to their task.  
  
After all, the dishes couldn't do themselves and while Dean likes sex, he's not exactly twenty-five anymore. Any more of this and he'll possibly die. A ‘sweet death’ but still, he'd rather have some chance of surviving this if what Jared said was true.  
  
(Though that conversation was awkward as fuck and Dean does not need a mental image of Jared and Sam fucking, thank you very much.)  
  
“Jensen, c'mon. We gotta - _ah_...hell, Jensen! Just -”  
  
“Want you.” Jensen brushed his lips over Dean's ear, giving a downright filthy chuckle and a pointed thrust of his hips. “Been thinking about you all day. Think you're still loose from this morning?”  
  
His hand slid over the curve of Dean's hip, fingers splayed and his thumb ran over the seam of his -  
  
Dean grabbed hold of his wrist, his grip tight and erring on the side of painful. The hiss he'd gotten in response nearly had him feel guilty but, goddamn, did they need to talk about this. Hopefully before Jensen actually hit the damn date because from what Jared told him, he'd just become a mass of hormones and need to find some way - or _someone_ -to scratch the itch. Or spank the monkey if Dean didn't think he could do this.  
  
It wouldn't be Jensen's fault, not entirely, as it's simply his body letting nature run its course. Though that doesn't mean Dean's just going to sit back and let it happen without talking first. Alongside stocking the fridge with food, doubling up his meds and calling his boss ahead of time. Maybe Jensen's too, considering his one track mind at this point whenever they're alone. Or not alone, in some cases.  
  
“Dean, I'm - oh, shit. _Dean_.” There it was. There was his Jensen. Dean released Jensen's wrist just as Jensen started nuzzling his neck, peppering it in chaste kisses. “I'm so sorry, babe. Fuck. I didn't...I should've realized sooner.”  
  
“Yeah, ya should've ‘cause, y'know, rut and all.” he grunted. “Thanks for the heads up, by the way.”  
  
“Dean, I swear, I was going to tell you but work got insanely busy. Hell, I haven't acted like this in _years_. I thought it was just a phase.” Jensen buried his face into Dean's neck and lifted his arms to wrap around his middle. There was a low, near pleading whine as he tipped his head back to look at Dean. “Babe, if you want to be mad at me, that's fine. I haven't really been the best boyfriend for the past week. Just...just don't leave. Please.”  
  
Dean snorted as he leaned back against Jensen and crossed his arms. “I ain't going anywhere but we really gotta talk about this before,” He made a vague gesture with his hand, “it happens. And have things ready.” Dean scowled as he glared over his shoulder. “Do ya have any idea how awkward it is to talk about this kind of stuff with Jared ‘cause you're off your rocker? Because it's really fucking awkward.”  
  
Jensen gnawed on his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. “Yeah. Okay. But if you're staying, you might want to call your boss tonight. Give him the weekend to readjust the schedule.” He made a low sound in his throat as his tail twitched just slightly. “Because you really smell good and it's making it hard to concentrate.”

* * *

Bosses called? Check.  
  
Jared and Sam both perfectly forewarned not to come visit barring emergency? Double check.  
  
Fridge, meds and lube stocked up? Triple check.  
  
Mentally prepared for the ride of his life for the next however many hours? Oh, hell yes.  
  
After their initial conversation, Jensen had confided that while he's gone into a rut before, his partner had broken up with him prior to. Which then lead to Jensen telling Dean that he'd practically rubbed himself raw throughout the lust filled hours. Although he was sympathetic, Dean had felt his cock harden at the thought of all that cum possibly being in or on him by the time this is over.  
  
Funny the things you learn about yourself.  
  
Dean stared up at Jensen as he laid back on the sheets, his legs spread and Jensen swallowing roughly as he moved to settle between them. His pupils were blown, reminiscent of a cat that got into a bag of nip, and his tail twitched from side to side. Dean twisted around, grabbing the lube and tossing it to Jensen before he settled back down. Though this time Dean decided to lay on his chest, foregoing laying down entirely for the time being. Best to be moderately comfortable for the first few days, as Jared so adequately put it. (Again, Dean reminded himself, he did not need the mental image.)  
  
There was no turning back now and Dean was sure that if he even tried, Jensen would somehow coax him back into the bedroom.  
  
Jensen's ears tipped back on top of his head as he popped the lid up. His breathing changed, transitioning from slow and easy to needy and labored. He squeezed the tube, slicking his fingers and closed the lid before dropping the bottle to the side. Within reach, just as they'd agreed.  
  
Dean spread his legs further, hitching his hips up in a blatant invitation and the rumbling purr he got in response made him shiver.  
  
Jensen placed his non-slick hand on Dean's hip and gave a firm squeeze. Obviously trying to ground himself when he cleared his throat. “Dean...you know I love you, right?” His voice was low, a slight shake to it. Like he was forcing himself to get this out before something bad happened.  
  
Which, seriously, what the fuck?  
  
“Yeah.” Dean pushed himself up onto his elbows and turned just enough to look Jensen in the eye. “If you're about to tell me that your dick is gonna, y'know, ‘change,’ then I just want you to know that this is the worst possible time for you to bring it up.”  
  
A bark of laughter was his only response before Jensen reigned it in long enough to shake his head. “No. No, nothing that crazy.” He leaned over Dean, trailing kisses up along his spine and nipped at the base of Dean's neck with a soft sigh. “Just...I might say some things.”  
  
“Hate to break it to you, Jensen, but you're already ‘saying things.’”  
  
Jensen slid his hand down, using his thumb to spread Dean further and pressed his fingers against his hole. He nudged, gently easing Dean open and brushed his nose along Dean's shoulder. “I'm serious, Dean. You know I'm already gonna feel bad enough when it really hits and you should know that whatever I say, when we're really getting into the thick of it, is just the rut taking its course.”  
  
Dean bit his lip on a moan as he shifted and tugged the pillow closer to his chest. “Yeah, well…” He pushed himself back against Jensen's fingers. “Get a move on. Figured you wouldn't be able to be as chatty as you usually are by now.”  
  
“It works though, doesn't it?” Jensen grinned against Dean's skin and slid his hand up toward Dean's chest. Fingers skimming along the muscles of his stomach, lightly tracing over the plains of well mapped skin and taking pride in the shiver that ran through Dean's system. Jensen cocked his head and whispered, “And it's only gonna get worse later.”  
  
Dean groaned as he closed his eyes and dropped his head with a ground out, “Fuck me.”  
  
“That's the plan.”

* * *

Jensen is a devious sonuvabitch when it comes down to it. He knows when and where to touch Dean to get whatever results he's searching for. That and he also knows how to toe the line of being a huge metaphorical pain in the ass while also driving Dean crazy in the best kind of way. Especially when he takes him apart, piece by piece, and slowly works Dean over.  
  
A roll of the hips, steady and sensual. The occasional hard thrust to switch it up a bit just for a moment. Dean's punched out gasp followed by a desperate moan and Jensen's satisfied purr humming like a constant buzz in his ear. Though there will be times when Jensen's balls deep inside and he won't move.  
  
Which is exactly what drives Dean nuts whenever Jensen takes control in bed. Even if the pace is nice and slow, just enough to make it last as the fire burns. Even if it's hard and fast, racing to the finish with a litany of grunts and panted out pleas. Jensen, no matter what, always fucking crawls to a stop because he knows that if he winds Dean up enough, he'll get exactly what he wants and more.  
  
He always stops, without fail, at some point and Dean constantly wonders just why he lets Jensen get away with it every single time.  
  
“Don't…”  
  
Dean squirms, his lips parted to suck in some desperately needed air. His hands curled tight in the pillow that's no doubt soaked in sweat by now. He grits his teeth and swallows as he tries to push back, only to have Jensen tighten his hold on his hips.  
  
He twists around, pressing his weight down on the pillow and glares at Jensen. “Don't fucking stop, you sonuvabitch!”  
  
Jensen's tail flicks, his amusement clear as day and Dean questions, once again, why he puts up with this. The corners of Jensen's lips quirk up and he rolled his hips back, pulling out nice and slow. _Too slow_ and Dean growled as he tried to shove himself back. Desperate for friction, for movement, for damn near anything.  
  
The sharp, precise thrust after that forced a frustrated moan out of him and Jensen pressed his chest to Dean's back. His hands flexing on Dean's hips, nails digging in as he kept moving, rocking back and grinding inside Dean. Another moan passed his lips as Dean pressed his forehead to the mattress, keeping one hand fisted in the pillow while the other reached back, grabbing hold of Jensen's thigh.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, fuck, just like that. Fuck, Jensen, _fuck_.”  
  
“This what you want, Dean?” Jensen bit at his shoulder, his voice rough and strained. “A nice, hard fuck?” He pressed a kiss to the imprints of teeth and brushed his lips over the back of Dean's ear. “I'm gonna fill you up, Dean. Pump you full of so much cum that no one will mistake you as anything but _mine_.”  
  
Dean squeezed his eyes shut as he bit his lip and shuddered.  
  
The funny part about this was that they didn't even make it past round one yet.

* * *

Dean grit his teeth as he rocked back against Jensen, harsh pants escaping him as he clung to the arms wrapped around his chest. He lolled his head back on Jensen's shoulder with a whine at a particular thrust and let his eyes fall shut after a moment. Dean's whole body trembled, sensitive as it was after the first round and Jensen had kept his promise on cumming inside him. Though, when Dean had a moment to think about it, it probably wasn't as much as he'd initially thought at first. Given how Jensen pretty much run him through the wringer beforehand.  
  
That being said, he knew for damn sure Jensen hadn't gone soft even after the fact.  
  
“So good, baby. Fuck, you're so good. So good to me.” Jensen pressed an open mouthed kiss to his neck and nibbled at the underside of his jaw as he murmured, “Gonna fuck you and fill you up. Make you so full of me. Never gonna want anyone else.”  
  
Dean reached back and dug his fingers into Jensen's hair as a strangled, “ _Jensen_ ,” managed to make its way to the surface.  
  
Jensen moved one of his hands down Dean's flank, over his hip and stopped to rest on his thigh. The muscle strained and tensing every few hard thrusts. A breathless chuckle passed his lips as Jensen brought his hand back up and rested it on Dean's stomach.  
  
“You always feel so good when you're taking my cock. Look so full but seeing my cum in you just makes me wanna fuck you again. Never thought I'd get the chance but, fuck, I'm going to make it worth it.”  
  
A clamp of teeth on his neck was all it took to get Dean's eyes to open and he moaned as his cock began to harden again.

* * *

Jensen had pulled out at some point and eased Dean onto his back. The pillows they'd pushed against the headboard earlier pulled down and Dean tipped his head back against them as he tried to catch his breath. Jensen, on the other hand, was purring and slid his hands up under Dean's knees. He rubbed small circles into his skin and pushed Dean's legs back enough to get a good, long view of his ass. The timber of his purrs taking on a pleased candance as he watched his cum leak out of Dean and onto the sheets.  
  
The smell of sex was heavy in the air and only seemed to fuel the fire burning hot in Jensen's gut.  
  
Dean groaned as he furrowed his brow and tucked his chin against his chest to regard Jensen. He shifted his foot just close enough to prod at Jensen's arm, causing his focus to shift from Dean's hole to his face. His satisfaction was clear on his face as he purred again and Dean scoffed with a roll of his eyes.  
  
“Down.” he croaked, gesturing to his captive legs. “Food. Shower. Sleep.” Dean scrunched up his nose after a while and mentally added, ‘medication,’ to the to do list.  
  
Jensen's tail curled at the end as he slowly lowered one leg back to the bed and pressed his lips to the knee of the one still in hand. “‘kay.” His voice was just as raw as Dean's, though barely scraping sandpaper quality simply because he hadn't been the one shouting or moaning his pleasure as vocally as Dean had. Instead he had been more focused on praising him and telling him how amazing he felt. Alongside other things and biting him.  
  
Dean made a contemplative sound in the back of his throat before he held out a hand. “C'mere.”  
  
He reached out with his other hand as Jensen set his other leg down, crawling up into his space and cupped Jensen's face to pull him into a kiss. Soft, slow and resembling a fire that only had smoldering ashes to commemorate it. A lull in the frenzy of sex and need and want and _yesyesyes_.  
  
Jensen pulled back, just enough to speak but not too far to not brush their lips together as they did so. “Let's get you into the tub.” He ran his hands over Dean's thighs and kneaded the quaking muscles underneath. “And fed. Then you can sleep.”  
  
Dean huffed a laugh. “Think I'm gonna need my meds too.”  
  
“Don't take too many of them, Dean. Remember what Sam said the last time?”  
  
Dean groaned and shoved at Jensen's shoulder. “Don't talk about my brother after sex. Such a buzzkill.”

* * *

The very next day consisted of basically the same thing and Dean was fairly positive his ass was not going to be happy with him later. Hell, if it wasn't worth it though. Having Jensen cum inside him and look at him like he was the center of his universe practically overrode any irritability. Even if Jensen became insatiable when they hit the uphill part of his rut.  
  
Doesn't mean Dean hadn't resorted to using his hand or other methods to get Jensen off whenever he felt like he was going to break. Although Jensen was all for any ways to cum, whether in or on Dean, he seemed to have a fixation on keeping Dean full. Figuring he'd ask later, way later, Dean simply let him.  
  
For now though, four days in - fuck, had it really been four days? -, Dean had Jensen's cock in his mouth. Sucking and bobbing his head as he held Jensen's hips down. He moaned when fingers ran through his tousled hair, not so subtly encouraging him to keep going once they reached the back of his head.  
  
“Fuck, baby, yeah. Just like that.” Jensen's lashes fluttered as he leaned his head back against the headboard. He dug his heels into the mattress, trying to get Dean to take more into his mouth and let out a frustrated mewl when Dean forced him back down. “Dean. Dean, please. Baby, please, just - fuck…”  
  
Dean took one of his hands off of Jensen's hip in favor of cupping and kneading his balls. He pulled off, a string of saliva hanging in the air for just a second before it snapped as Jensen's dick fell back onto his stomach. The whine Jensen let out in response had Dean smirk for a moment before he leaned down to kiss the tip, a low shush given as he let go of Jensen's sac.  
  
“Dean, baby, please don't stop. Don't stop. You're so good.” Jensen bit his lip and canted his hips up. “Love your mouth. Look so good sucking my cock.”  
  
A soft curse sounded once Dean ran the flat of his tongue from the base to the tip. He took hold of Jensen, grazing his lips along the side and only spared another few seconds to relax his jaw before he took Jensen back into his mouth. Renewed vigor clear in his actions and the spat out, enthusiastic curses only managed to spur him on.  
  
However, the second Dean took his other hand off Jensen's hip was the moment Jensen took hold of his hair and shoved his cock into Dean's mouth. He only paused when Dean choked, gagging and saliva pooling in his mouth as he glared up at Jensen with tears clinging to his lashes. Dean smacked his thigh with his free hand as he pulled off, just enough force to have Jensen look a little guilty.  
  
“Don't fucking choke me.” he growled as he wiped at his eyes. “We've been over this.”  
  
“Sorry, sorry.” Jensen gnawed on his lower lip. “I just...couldn't control myself. God, Dean, you have no idea what that does to me.”  
  
“Think I got a fair assumption.” Dean looked back down and wrapped his hand around Jensen's cock, giving it a few strokes. “Still doesn't give ya a reason to gag me.”  
  
Jensen let out a soft sound and reached for Dean's other hand. Curling his fingers around Dean's wrist, he gave a light tug and smiled once Dean rolled his eyes but moved to straddle him regardless. He didn't protest much when said move resulted in Dean having to let go of his dick but, instead, leaned in to kiss Dean. Starting off slow before need and heat demanded more, his hands finding their way to Dean's ass and giving a firm squeeze.  
  
Dean moaned into the kiss, his hands braced on either side of Jensen's head and brushed his thumbs over Jensen's cheekbones. A bit of the urgency seemed to have faded after the third night, but Jensen's low purrs indicated otherwise. His hands spread Dean's cheeks and he bucked his hips up, his cock sliding along the crease.  
  
With a huffed laugh, Dean pulled back and rose a brow. “Again?”  
  
“Babe, we haven't even gotten started yet.”

* * *

Dean grit his teeth as he grabbed onto the headboard, tipping his head back with a blissed out moan as he worked himself up and down on Jensen. His head felt floaty, hazed over in a fog and couldn't even find it in himself to care. Much less worry as Jensen's hands stayed on his hips, giving him a form of balance and aiding his movements. Dean tightened his hold on the headboard and bit his lip with a low, bordering on pathetic, whine when Jensen started fucking up into him.  
  
“So good. Fuck, you look so good.” Jensen grunted and punctuated every word with a harsh buck of his hips. One in particular jostled Dean and punched out a gasp, nearly causing him to topple if not for Jensen's hold on him. “Like that, Dean? You look like you do. Like you were made to take my cock.”  
  
“Oh God.” Dean's eyes fell shut as he lowered his head and moaned, obscene and loud. “I'm so full, Jen. So full. Need more.”  
  
Need more, want more, more, more, _more_.  
  
“I know, baby, I know. Gonna give you what you want.” Jensen moved a hand up, running his fingers along Dean's stomach with a purr. “Gonna fill you ‘till it's leaking out of you for days.”  
  
Dean forced his eyes open and arched his back, up into the hand splayed on his stomach, back against Jensen's hips. He peered down at the hand and slowly looked back up to Jensen's face. Noting the extremely pleased and satisfied glint in his eye, the way his ears perked up whenever skin met skin, the cum inside Dean slicking the way. In his current state, Dean had a passing thought that almost had him stop moving entirely. If only because of the absurdity of it.  
  
“Are you imagining me pregnant?”  
  
Jensen's head snapped up, breaking his revered gaze on Dean's stomach and looking him right in the eye. His pupils formed into slits and a gruntal moan passed his lips as he closed his eyes. The tell tale curl of his tail and bite of his lip, alongside how his dick seemed to get _harder_ , answered for him.  
  
“Holy shit.” Dean took a hand off the headboard and raked his fingers through his hair. Fumbling and gripping sporadically as a short, hysterical laugh was ripped from him. “You kinky sonuvabitch, you are!”  
  
“Babe...” Jensen groaned and ground his hips up against Dean's ass. “I know you can't, all right? But fuck. Just the thought of you,” He opened his eyes and rubbed his hand along the curve of Dean's stomach, “all round and full of my kits just turns me on like nothing else right now.”  
  
“Kinky.”  
  
“Being with you?” He smiled, feral and possessive. “I'd have to be.” Jensen's hand slipped down, fingers wrapped around Dean's dick to stroke and brushed the pad of his thumb over the head, smearing the pre-cum accumulated there. “But by the looks of it...I'd say it turns you on too.”

* * *

Five days.  
  
Five long days and nights of sex. Pure, raw, mind-blowing sex.  
  
Aside from the soreness in just about every joint and then some, Dean can say with the utmost certainty that he's very, very satisfied with the outcome. Though if Jensen tries to go one more round in the next seventy-two hours, he's going to be shit out of luck and a bed.  
  
Dean smacked his hand down on his leg as it involuntarily spasmed again. He bit back a curse from the impact and made a mental note not to do that again. Not while he's still sensitive and jittery to any and all stimuli.  
  
He didn't even think he could look at his medication again without getting hard and wouldn't that be awkward at a family gathering with the Ackles?  
  
Jensen, on the other hand, was outright preening. His tail swayed unabashed and he had a literal skip in his step as he walked around the house. A low hum of an oldies song with a pleased lit to it as he tidied up the bed and aired out the room. All the dirty sheets and towels an incriminating pile on the floor.  
  
Dean was half tempted to pinch his tail the next time Jensen walked by the couch.  
  
Then again, if he did that, he might be the one without a bed. Jensen could just leave him on the couch until Dean felt well enough to move on his own. Wouldn't that be a shame? Especially after everything they'd done and Dean actually blacking out and waking back up mid-sex at some points.  
  
He furrowed his brow and slowly eased himself onto his side. Once that was achieved, Dean rolled onto his front and tucked his face into the throw pillow with a groan. Definitely not getting up in the foreseeable future. Not on his own, at the very least.  
  
When the doorbell rang a few hours later, Dean was still laying on the couch and dozing. He picked his head up just enough to see Jensen strut on by to answer the door and briefly wondered just who in the hell was standing on their doorstep. As far as he knew, no one called and they'd made it fairly obvious they didn't want to be disturbed.  
  
More like Dean didn't want to be disturbed at this point, if he's being honest.  
  
“Hey, Jensen! We brought food!”  
  
Oh shit. It's Jared.  
  
“I hope you don't mind. Jared was getting antsy for the past few days and he was getting worried because you weren't answering your phone.”  
  
Oh _fuck_ , it's Sam.  
  
“I don't mind. Come in. I was just cleaning up.”  
  
_No, Jensen. Why?_  
  
Dean flopped his face back into the pillow and made a distressed sound as he heard them come toward the living room. Sam had simply given him a courtesy once over before offering up a sympathetic smile while Jensen motioned to the kitchen before heading that way. Jared passed the container to Sam while gesturing in the direction Jensen had gone.  
  
He waited for all of fifteen seconds after Sam left before making a show of sniffing the air and, “It smells like a whore house in here.”  
  
Dean merely raised one hand to give Jared the finger while Jensen's laughter and Sam's sputter floated from the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I told my friend about how Dean's allergic to cats and how, thus, making Jensen part-feline made me a huge douche. When I mentioned the allergy medication, they pointed out that, "You do realize he's going to get high if he takes that much medication, right?" Which I then realized I had to add in here at some point. And I did.
> 
> ...excuse me while I go sit in the corner and think about what I've done.


End file.
